trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Military and Armed Forces
Summary The Trussian Military is composed of three Branches and several specialized Units meant to expand and protect the Trussian Empire. It is a force meant for good and greatness, they are both conquers and liberators. At times it is a War Machine while at others it is a tool for peace. It has several thousands years of Combat they are a force not just to dealt with but feared. They currently have stood in a period of 2,000 years of Peace and rest. Though their operations still commence not as much as before but still in order to keep the nation protected. Military Service is mandatory for all in the Citizens. The Trussian Military is also not a conscript army, they are full trained and profession for maximum effectiveness. History Leadership and Branches Date Established: 6th Month of the 16th Day of the 95th year. Supreme Military Commanders Emperor: Absolute Commander and Chief Supreme Military General: Second in Command of all Military Branches and appointed by the Emperor. Branch Commanders: They high ranking commanders that are elected or appointed the oversees a designated Military Branch as well as a Supreme head on the War Cousel. War Counsel: Major Military head and Commanders the make decisions for the Military and as well as dealing with internal affairs and decisions about the Military as a whole. Defense Counsel: This Counsel deals with the Defense of the Citizens ans is to oversee their safety and well being during any War or Conflict. Military Branches Trussia operates three Primary Military branches along with several specialized Division on the side for maximum effectiveness. Army Regiments active: 50 Navy Regiments Active: 50 Airforce Regiments active: 50 Divisions: 150 Active, 150 reserve 300 in total Total Active Military Personal: 5,500,000 strong Total Active Military Reserve: 3,000,000-5,000,000 currently. Primary Military Regiments The Trussian Militay operates several regiments each tasked to do a certain job which is to be of the up most importance as well as effectiveness. Tank Regiment The Tank Regiment operates all tank, APC's, and Vehicles. Their numbers are in the tens of millions of vehicles they operate, test and maintain for the military. The push forward as a major factor when either on the Defense or offensive, they are no minor threat but a speeding bullet against their enemies. Infantry Regiment Regular and specialized infantry armed with rifles.pistols, grenade/mines, and Rpg's. Assigned to fight and advance along side Tanks, and take the fight to the enemy at a distance or Paw to Paw if needed. They are trained to operate in any environment are very clever and can adapt from their training. Scout Regiment Specialized Infantry they go deep into hostile territory armed with only maps, brains and their Rifles on their back. They also have quite and arsenal of high tech survallance gear like robotic drones. They will scout ahead of other units to get the best position for attack and recon. They are highly important to any operating as well as quick and stealthy. Garrison Regiment Specialized soldiers given the task to protect certain and key areas such as assigned territories and cities put under their command as well as maintaining, fixing,and improving such fortifications as well.. One of the most important key areas under their command are the walls of the Capital city of Trussia, They are one of the first and last lines of defense for such a territory, if needed they will give their lives to defend what they must for the safety and glory of Trussia. Sniper Regiment Some of the best troops are assigned to take out lead targets such as commanders and Generals. They will operate on their own with a rifle of their choice. They will be assigned to a given unit or given a target or task to complete. These troops work in teams of two or alone, they are the best for long range shoot outs and fire power. Fortress Regiment This Regiment fortifies any and all positions with heavy Guns and explosives all to keep a strategic position in Trussian hands, they work alongside in many cases with Garrison troops in order to keep territory in proper hands. Weather that be on the battlefield or in the Cities and its empire. Artillery Regiment This Regiment uses large guns for defensive and offensive operations, the Soldiers operating these Guns are highly accurate at any targets. They operate behind or in front of Tank and Infantry units to clear any objects in front of them. They also use anti aircraft and Sea batteries to attack and defense against incoming attacks. Training in this Regiment is extensive and hard as it requires a lot of operation hours to master being in this unit. Currently 50 Artillery Regiments are in service using a large assortment of Guns, ammunition and specialized tactics. Logistics Regiment. This Regiment operates behind enemy lines, they keep up on locations and troop movement for proper supplies can be equipped to all position, they have generations of practice and highly precise in their movements. The Central Central Command Primary and Private Military Head Quarters of the Entire Trussian Military and T.I.C. Takota and is War Counsel and personally selected Staff are the only ones who comes here. It is set in an undisclosed Wooden Area in the Trussian Capital City. It spans many millions of Acres and has Soldiers, Air fields, and bunkers as well as being the Primary Headquarters. As Takotas Main Command Post is is heavily Garrisoned and defended in the most heavily armed City in Trussia. It has never fallen but had changed in construction to fit the ever growing change of the world around it. The Primary Staff here are all Supreme Commanders,Communications Officers and Map readers tasked with positioning and keeping track of Trussian Military and Enemy Military Movements as well. One of these great Features includes the Bio Scanner built into Soldiers Uniforms. The Scanners can trace, Soldiers Positions/ movements as well as keep track of their health and communicate if any member has gone missing. With this System at the Central alone millions of Lives have been saved! The method of how they act and do things at the Central is also amazing, thanks to Communications technology drones and droids that are deployed can literally give a 3D Reality to the Staff at the Central. As well as with the technology given any Commander can see the battlefield as if they were there but be at a safe distance where they can remain safe. This leads to major figures in the army from being captured, hurt, or even killed. These types of Technologies and Methods are still being used and advanced but yet this is a major factor in many recent victories for the Military. So much that many T.I.C Agents from Trussias Espionage Branch are now using the Facilities for a safe strategic Location for their agents. T.S.F had built something similar called Strategic Defense Command which it is based off of to complete their policing Duties. Now for such a large base the Central has many buildings and structures many of them in underground Bunkers. The Centrals Lowest Level is 500 stories underground, it has literally been called the underground City because it can hold out and survive for years. The Bunkers can grow and process Food, such as meat, fish, and fruits. Even an underground Railway System and highways for trucks and troop movements have been build. The Central also has a Mountain where is store a auxiliary Air force complete with Star Fighters, Bombers, and Transport shuttles/Gunships. The Central is simply a Military city. Defending this most strategic of bases is the Outer Walls of the Capital as its first line as well as that line Anti aircraft Gun and Missiles. This will repeat itself if any enemies were to draw in Closer. One of the main Defense points for the Central itself is that it has a large Acid Plasma Shields developed by Bio Tech Industries. The Shield will cover the base in a invisible Dome, so if any Troops on ground head for it with vehicles or simply walk through it they will burn alive from the acid and the vehicles will explode as will Aircraft of any size. Moving In is the Structure Itself such as the building classified materials and underground bunkers. The Central also has a fleet of Aircraft and Tanks as well. Another system is the Defense Grid which controls the Nukes and WMD> That of Which because of the Centrals constructing will hold, Military within the base will use them if needed. Yet that will be after they use S.A.M Missiles and Battery guns built on the base in secret positions. such as Underground and in hillsides. Also taking into the consideration that Radar scans 45/7 in Trussian time. Another Reason for the Central is that it is the be the Nations auxiliary Capital City ruled by the Military and T.I.C. This will happen if the Capital were to ever fall or Code 55 (City destruction would be activated). Which would level any portions of the entire City if needed in order to keep Trussia under proper rule. The Central Arsenal THe Central is also home to one of Trussias Largest Military Arsenals. ''' In total the Central is reported to a possible 50 underground levels yet a order to build an adition 500-1000 may be under the primary structures. What the case the Central has a huge Arsenal at its Disoposal, this makes it another strategic point in the Capitol City. Its Arsenal has several Tanks, Guns, and Aircraft in the tens of Billions of tons and numbers. Much of it was a security of Assurance so that the Army and its Central Command are ready and prepared for any possible situation or senario. As well as with the billions of Weapons are also vast amounts of stored Food and Medicine which can last an estimeted 1.5 million yesr depending. This is from an Inventory Census si it may or may not be true but yet there is a lot on reserve. So because if this Highly secured Arsenal and that the Central serves as the Auxilary Capitol City this means Takota ans is NAtion will last for many Generations even beyond where it is now. It is established so that Tussia will never fall but servive as well. Trussian Imperial Military T.I.M '''Supreme Head: Trussian Emperor Leader: (Formally) Boris Nikalia History Active Personal: None ' '''Vehicles ' '''Weapons Tactics Flags Trussian Republican Army Supreme Head: Trussian Emperor Supreme General: Freezer ''' '''History Active Soldiers: 1,000,000 Weapons Vehicles Tactics Flag Trussian United Navy Supreme Admrial: Trussian Emperor ''' '''Grand Admiral: Raider Jones History The Trussian Navy dates back during the early years of the of the nation. The Navy at the time was mainly made up of captured or salvaged ships from the Revolution. Trussian hand no ability or means to make its own vessels for a long period of time. Until a long period of expansion and industry, by the time of the 7th and half age Trussia had the means, ability, and wealth to build and maintain major Naval force for its needs. During the 8th age began the building of Trussias Great Imperial Navy, known at the time as the 2nd Great project (The first being the establishment of the Great Trussian Capitol City and TrussiasGovernment). The Navy had commensed massive building projects for both the Seas and a new force created by Takota himself which he called the Sky Armada. This would be the pride of the fleet, the Idea was to create a flying Navy that would dominate not just the seas but the sky and later space. This would mean the Trussia had established two main fleets, first being the High Seas Fleet second being the Sky Armada. By the 9th age the construction was down and the Trussian Naval Core known at the time would take to the oceans and skies to expand and protect the Borders. As for the following years and Wars and battles these ships would be constructed and praised. The Vessels themselves were very modern for their time. The were design as constructed in a Podular fashion. This made made the High Seas vessel very fast and well armored while the Sky Armada ships were as a piece of art. Yet they were fast, durable and lasted for years. The Construction was also simple as through Trussians main ports at Psari-Hon and its Capitol. As for these ship the the Sky Armada was larger and for the smallest ship was call Vat Cruiser, a medium size Cruiser would be a Land-Raptor, with a crew of sixty. The absolute Largest of these ships would be called Taktoa-Cross, they consisted of 1milion crew, as they were literal Cities in the sky. 15 Vessels in Total were built and set in Battle after battle. They were armed with heavy Guns and Fighter Jets, they were some of the best of what Trussia built and a tribute to it mighty Naval Core. Though all would come crashing down and the golden age of the Trussian Navy at least for a time would be gone. As for during the time it was the Closing days of the Elementary Wars. This was many conflicts spanning years, and one of the worst of these was the 4th Defeat. During the 4th Defeat Takota was under a surprise attack and a horrible Battle broke out. Takota and his Command hand losses on Land and in the air and ordered a retreat. The Navy was sent in for support and to withdraw troops, but this is where all hell broke lose. At this time The Navy had 10-25 Fleets and support Groups, as they sailed and flew they were engaged in a massive fore fight on all sides and directions. On Land Takota was faring even Worse he and his Armies were caught off and defeat was was in sight. This would lead to the forth defeat, 67 million dead and 27,000 Ships, vehicles and craft lost. The Majority of the Navy had been destroyed and soon a free fighter core was able to clear just enough for Taktoa and the remainder of is forces to retreat. In the aftermath a depression would ensue. Land and Wealth lost, Pup-power was low and moral fared worse. When a census was taken of what was left the horror swarmed the nation as it retreated into an era of isolation to rebuild. In following Ages Trussian would rebuild its army again but its Navy would be a neglected back water of all the Military Forces. The Airforce in return would replace the duties of the Navy as a force to expand and protect territories from the sky. For over 3,000 Years the Navy of Trussia would be almost non existed, the funding and upkeep of the ships would be in a horrible decline. This would be until the 13th age, Trussian was at a turning point in its history. It was at a point of new Gratitude and wealth it began to rearm and establish itself once again. So the Trussian War machine was on the move. It would not be until the 14th age during the Malita Campaigns where Trussian would do a huge land grab and it was realized during the war that a Modern Navy needed. During the War the Trussian Army and Airforce for the first time in its history do Island Hopping to grab territory. The Navy at this time was week and was used but early defeats were terrible and costly. From this Takota and his Generals ordered to rearm and modernize the Navy. For the rest of the 14th and into the 15th age Trussia would build a new Imperial Navy then later called the United Navy after the Trussian Military Reorganization Treaty was voted into action. This Branch would become one of the largest forces in the Military and as a whole it could not function without it. Trussia promised never again that it would neglect any Force of its Military again. The navy and its history has been long and difficult at times but its focus was to always to patrol and secure Trussian territories. As well as caring troops and supplies across the vast Trussian Territories. Leadership The Trussian United Navy Leadership is based on a counsel wth a Elected or either Emperor Appointed Grand Admiral. They Grand Admiral can be from any of the Active 50 Fleets and will serve As long as they are needed for. So in a way it is a life Carrer if needed, in this position the reining Grand Admiral will oversee their own fleet as well as the entire Navy Branch. Under them will be a Counsel off Naval Officers and personal staff to keep the Branch Organized. As well as since the Gran Admiral is head of the Entire branch they are also a Primary head on the Trussian War Counsel. Active Sailors: 1,000,000 ''' The Navy Sailors range is areas of expertise and experience, they form the back bone for each vessels maitenence, protects, and effectiveness. They are highly Educated and go through intensive training sessions, situations, and testing to show be prepared for their Service. As well as service length for the navy can be anywhere from 2-7 Years. A few such personal ca be some such as Engineers to Communications personal as well as Security staff who patrol in smaller ships or boats. As well as protecting their ship to storming beaches as the infantry. Every new recruit will be examined then placed into a sections that best fits their skills and contributions to the Navy. '''Sky Armada: 50,000 Strong Sky Armada Reserves: Classified High Seas: Classiifed High Seas: Classified Aircraft: 250,000 Strong The Navy maintains its own Aircraft and trains it own Pilots in cooperation with the Airforce. The craft the Navy uses are altered variants of the Airforces but the naval modifications are made for the High See Fleet Carriers and the Sky Armada. Special Units 10th fleet Navy Raiders: Flag' ' '''The Trussian United Navy Flag which is the Symbol of its Pride and strength has stood as a Symbol to be Loved and Hated by allies and Enemies alike. IT has seen some mild alterations through out the ages but none the less it has not changed much. IT shows a blue Cross and four red squres that represent the Navys Service in Blue and Scarifce it Red. THe Gold Anchor marks its Strength and that is shall rein supreme. ' '''It is flown/painted on all ships and this is also the indignia that is on all Uniforms and Weapons marking then as Proud Navy Sailors. During most of the Dark Ages for the navy the Flag was not shown and really put on anything, in its place was the Flag of the Imperial Military which was ndr its control until it was reorganized into a seperate Military Branch taht Operates its own Command and operations. Trussian Republican Air Force Supreme Commander: Trussian Emperor ' '''Grand Air Marshal: ' '''History Acticve Pilots: 1,000,000 Aircraft Sky Armada Weapons Flag Phoenix Crest Branch Regiments Fighter Pilots Bomber crews Gunship and transport Pilots Parachute Unit. Grand Elite Status: Special Forces Unit Force size: 500,000 strong Country of orgin and Service: Trussia and its Emperor. Leader: Emperor/President as Supreme Commander in Chief Phoenix Commander: Rex Vuldane "2nd in Command" History ''' The Grand Elite are the best of the best of the Trussian Military. Generations of training and modification to end up with the perfect Soldier. Serving in this Unit is is harsh and tough, service requires a 40-50 Years of commitment. It takes Ten years to fully train a Grand Elite Soldier then that soldier will serve another 30 Years in service. Many of the Soldiers already serving are of several Generations. A couple will usually meet and marriage is aloud with in the Unit as well as baring kids. Those Kids will be be given a excellent Education and be well provided for. Many times they will be prepped for service from the environment the were raised in. This alone has give the Grand Elite an edge is training and strength as it is a life long Career for King and Country of which they serve. Originally the Grand Elite were not a full special Forces unit they were the best Soldiers of their hand picked for service. Later on during Trussias rule they would be in one form of another n till 200,000 units were formed into the Delta Force in the 14th age then the Grand Elite was fully formed in the 15th Century. They were for a while also called the Imperial Guard as they were as personal Soldiers and body Guards to the Trussian Emperor. Today they see action in every conflict as the first troops on seen. They also commit Special, and Black Ops for the nation against Enemies for sabotage and Recon. They have been trained to a very brutal extent in order to have maximum Effectiveness. Another area that makes the Grand Elite a terrifying force is on how they operate and act, they have almost no emotions as well as trained to ignore pain, they also can adapt quickly to most if not any terrain and situation. As well as they are trained on several fields and areas as well as any one Soldier can take the place of another. Such as if a sniper is taken out then the soldier next to him can take his place. IT is abilities like this that makes them keep moving and moving. Their Loyalty is also a contributing factor to its effectiveness, they are to Serve the Emperor as their Commander and Chief, they even serve as Body Guards, their second in Command will be appointed by the Emperor and severe as long as he sees fit. '''Grand Elite Doctrine The best of the best, the greatest of the great, we are to be feared beyond fear itself!! As we are the fear we put in your soul!! We are not dead or alive we are nothing but the Force of Good sent to destroy Satan and his Followers! Nothing can stop what is no there and we are everywhere. We hunt for sport and Hunt for fear, and not just any Fear You FEAR! If you wish to fight us just stop and think, we Know'' ALL, See ALL, and Hear All. Do not just be afraid because we will put you and way past that line. We are Perfection!!, The Solution!!! The Ultimate Soldier bread to Slice and Dice out enemies, anytime and anywhere. So look out and be dead before we make you Dead!' '''Be the Best We are the Best Grand ELITE!!! To the last Bullet, To the Last Breath, To the Last Pup We Fight!!! We Fight!!! We Fight!!!' Weapons The Grand Elite carry a variety of highly tested and proven Weapons. Many ranging from classic to highly advanced Guns and Blades '''Uzi ACPP34 Variant:' A favorite of the Grand Elite The Uzi is their go to Submachine Gun offering a compact package''' IT also offers a high rate of fire of 600-700 RPM, it is also able to be concealed for the Soldiers as well as very durable. IT fires a 9mm cartridge, as well as this one is carried by Body guards, Parachute Troopers, and tank crews. IT is one of the best and most mast produced Weapons for the Grand Elite. They could adopt more modern designs but because the Uzi has been in service so long, they keep in in service as ong as it is still around AK-47 95-T Variant: One of the greatest Rifles of all time, the off course was chosen for the Grand Elite, it was cheap, rugged, easy to produce, as well as so wildly available the Unit pushed it into service. It can operate in any conditions, such as Ice, dirt, sand, Mud, and Snow and no matter what is thrown at it the AK will still fire. Trussian Modifications brought better quality ammunitions, production, and better accuracy. Compared to an already proven platform the Trussia Ak-47 Model-95T was the prime choice for the Grand Elite. They use it as their primary and only Assault Rifle, any and all Wars/conflicts the Grand Elite fought in, they went into battle with the Ak-47 in hand. It chambers a 7.62 by 39 MM bullet and fires 600-700RPM, in the hands of the Grand Elite this weapon will cause more damage then any bomb or tank. Colt 1911 45 ACP: Another proven Platform courtesy of the United States, the 1911 Colt 45 ACP was Chosen because it was already in service with the regular army. As well as it features the best amount of stopping Power as well as configurations. The Grand Elite took to it with Love at First Sight. It Fires a 45 ACP Cartridge and features excellent stopping power as well as has a 8 round Magazine. Later Models built by Bio Tech Industries and Trussian Defense Industries updated the Pistol and made it with a new 10 or 15 round Magazine it 6th-7th Generation configurations. Other models also feature a new 2 round burst feature for those needing more rapid Fire power as well for the Grand Elite. Bowie Knife: A all around well Known knife, Then Grand Elite used the Bowie knife along with Multiple other Blades. This Knife was chosen during the early days of the Unit because it was wildly available and easy to use. Though a bit faced our a few Grand Elite Commandos can still be seen caring one of these blades. Others were adopted an used as primary Bladed weapons but the Bowie is still a classic for the Grand Elite. Mandalorian Pistol/ Thunderbird Variant 2nd Generation: Picked up by the Grand Elite during Mandalorian engagements hundreds of Mandalorian blaster Pistols were acquired and pushed into Service as a Secondary of Primary Weapons for a Grand Elite Soldier. It was later called the Thunderbird as a nickname by the Grand Elite, this Pistol has become a favorite among them, Law Enforcement and on the local Market as well. It was later produced by Bio Tech Industries in a 2nd generation in which brought many Modifications such as 300 round Plasma Charge capacity as well as a series of new Military Rifles and Carbines. IT fires a blue Plasma Bolt and from reports from the Soldiers it has amazing reliability. Most Grand Elite are now getting more modern Blasters like this one as a Standard Issue or as an Optional Sidearm over the Colt 1911 45. VSK-94: The VSK-94 is a Grand Elites favorite in Urban Warfare and Black ops, it is light and short making it perfect for such a task. IT fires a 7.62 by 39 Round and it has a fixed Silencer on the barrel Blastech Pistol: Built by Blastech industries in the Star Wars Universe abd issued to the Clone Army during the Clone Wars this Pistol was obtained in large numbers Trussia picked up on it and field test, modified, and start manufacturing them and simply called it the Blastech based after the original Company. The Grand Elite looking to expand and modernize its arsenal took a liking to the Blastech, they bough many ad used it as an Optional Side Arm along with the Thunderbird and the Colt 1911 45. The Advantage it has is excellent stopping power and a 250 Shot Charge capacity. Soldiers in the field have reported that it is great in a shootout and commented how it never runs out of ammo as well. DC-15 Sniper Rifle: A long range Laser Rifle, this was adopted by the Elite for Long range Shootouts. IT fire 6 Laser bolts and can reach up to 5 miles, as well as it has several options for Scopes and Targeting systems, the Elite has used this since the 15th age. IT was borrowed from the Clone army as well, as it also looks like a Mg-42 Uniform and Armor When going in any Terrain or Situation the Grand Elite use a full Body suit as well as light but full tactical Armor and a full Helmet with tinted Visor. The Body Suits underneath offer comfort and protection from any element as well as excellent Protection against radiation and chemical attacks of exposure. This was based and designed from many mistakes and experiences over the years and decades. The Grand Elite took their time to develop this Uniform and armor system because every Soldier should fight to their last breath. Another interesting feature of the Body suits is that they feature a Trussian Bio Scanner. SO what this means is that the suit itself has self intelligence and can detect the outside conditions and adapt itself to the perfect temperature to keep the soldier in the most comfortable way possible. As well as the suit can detect the Soldiers Vital Signs and refer this back the Central Command and the staff at the Central can keep track of all Soldiers as well as their health and well being while they are in the field. Moving on the to the primary Armor it is light wait but very tough and Durable. The Trussian Grand Elite Armor is made from to main materials, the first is Trussian Red Ruby while the second is Trussian Black Diamond. Both of these Materials combined form some very light but thick armor which can take a 50. call bullet as well and explosion. Pair this with the Boy suit a Trussian Grand Elite Soldier can walk in a hail of Gunfire and they will not fall or even be effected by it. They will still be moving and in a psychological way a enemy Soldier will feel nothing but terror because as they keep firing and their weapons are seeming somewhat ineffective. Faced with this reality they will retreat, even a grenade will only stun a Grand Elite at most and paired with their training and inability to feel pain the Grand Elite is immune and in a way the perfect Soldier. ' '' ' ' '''Flag' The Grand Elites Flag is also the Mark that is on their Uniforms, Armor, Tanks, and Aircraft. IT Shows who they are and it is their symbol! The Insignia is based off of the Trussian Flag with the Blue, Red, and Gold. It stand for Freedom, Sacrifice, and Obedience to God. As well as the Blue Phoenix which is their Symbol of Strength. Gear ''' '''Vehicles 416th Legion Status: Speacial Air, Land, and Sea Commandos. Country of Origin: Trussia Primary Commander: ''' '''Active legioners: 16,000 Reserve: 400,000 History Weapons Flag Trussin Military Police History The Trussian Military Police were the original Police force of Trussia before the T.S.F was created to give them a time of rest. By far they were so successful that T.S.F was completely based off of them. The reason that they were sent back to Military duty is because they were over extent from their original Purpose such as investigations they were not meant to do. Once T.S.F was created they were sent back to keeping order in the Military, such as investigating War Criminals/crimes, treason, Murder, and deserters. That is a few things of what they do. Other duties consist of Policing and protecting bases with their Officers as well. They are highly trained and respected for protecting the army from itself such as corruption. During the 2nd age of Trussia, they Military knew they needed a body to help control Law and Order within the ranks, so the T.M.P were created to be that answer. Even though T.M.P were Soldiers themselves they did not see action but something different then before. They were to be the Police force for the army and Later Trussia Itself, they would work customs and anything else required by them, their training was the same as the rest of the army but their education was extended for seeing what others can't in order to the right answer the first time. They grew as the best and only Police agency the Country had at the time to such a point they Dominated the Law and Order across the nation for a time, this was not planned but it worked out just fine. Though as the ages past the nation was in a series of change and the War was almost won, the army fought long and hard and deserved a rest. So during the 18th age The Capital of Justice was created and the T.S.F as the new Judicial part of the Trussian Primary Union. As the army was converted so was the police and their role in the Trussian Criminal Justice system. The Capitol of Justice consistent of three courts, Military, Public, and the T.I.C Courts were established. T.I.C was pt in charge an its Enforcer Class agents ere called into running as the Judges and Justices. The Military Court is ran by regular Military Officers and over seen by the Enforcers who are currently in the army. This consists of the Court consist of the T.M.P. Both working in one system to hold Law and Order and to keep Justice and Stability in check for the Military. Later though during the end of the "700 years War" The Military was reorganized, as well as the Military Police. They were given there own Court that was in link to the Capital of Justice and T.I.C and their Courts. Most Justices on the Military Police are T.I.C Operatives serving careers in the Military. Purpose THe Military Police are to conduct investigations and to provide security and stability within in the army and show that even they must Follow the Law. As well as they hunt and investigate War Criminals and those wanted by the Military. Uniform weapons T.M.P carries a Standard Glock 17 9mm Pistol on their side as the Standard Issue, Other Weapons will include a Sagia 12 gauge Shoutgun, 45 Caliber Submachine gun and for bigger Fire power they will use the AK-47 for bigger fire power or a Dragonov Sniper for long distance Flag The T.M.P flag sets them apart for other branches in the army, it gives them their purpose and ranch. Any T.M.P Officer will be seen with the Flag on the side of their Uniform as their mark and Purpose to uphold the Law, Order, within the army. The Flag and Crest itself is based of of Trussias National Flag but with a different design ad a main one being the black Swords. The black swords represent that they have strength, investigate, and protect their brothers. IT is also to put fear within their enemies as well when they are on the War path to exterminate any sources destroying the Military. Trussian National Guard History ''' '''Purpose Uniform Weapons Flag Trussian Logistics & Engineering Regiment History Weapons Base Purpose Flag Research and Development History: Base: N.D.F: National Defense Grid Base Purpose Staff Weapons Ak-47 Model 95T: Standard Issue T.R.A., T.M.P., T.I.M., and the Grand Elite Status: Fully or Semi Automatic Assualt Rifle Calibre: 7.62 -39mm Rate of Fire: 600-700 RPM The Ak-47 Model 95T is the Standard Issue for a large Majority of the Trussian Military. IT is rugged, reliable and easy to make. 456 trillion have been made and is issued to every branch as a primary or secondary Assault Rifle. Trussia and its soldiers love this rifle. It is the soldiers defense against the world and no matter what field or environment they are in they can always count that their weapon will still work. Trussian as made many improvements and mods over the years of when fielding the weapon. Such as the current model the 95T is made from Polymers and Carbon Fiber materials. Making it highly light yet still Rugged. The Ammunition was also modified where it is more accurate and packs a huge punch. As of now it still in service and shall remain for many years to come. When a Soldier is issued this Weapon they shall keep it even after leaving duty. If they are called back into action from a Service Draft or War then they will go into Combat with it slung over their Soldier. Why As a Soldier do I use the Ak-47??....I am still alive aren't I?.....:- Takota James Vehicles Aircraft Naval ships and Craft Medals and awards This is a list and history of awards that are honored to the Brave Military Soldiers and Personal for their surface and sacrifice. Phoenix Cross The Phoenix Cross is the highest award a Soldier can receive, it Stands for Faith, Obedience, and Sacrifice to the Army and the nation. When a Soldier is honored for this they are brought before the emperor them self as the Trussian Emperor will pin the Medal to their Uniform and will be remembered forever for their service. Trussian Crest Mark of a Brave soldier who saved fellow soldier or showed exceotional skill in the field.